Sunset
by MsSupreme
Summary: axel finds roxas at twilight clock tower, and what he see shockes him R


"roxas!" yelled axel

roxas took no notice as he took another step towards the edge of twilight towns clock tower

"roxa...." axel stopped when he saw roxas on the edge

"r..roxas? you ok buddy?" axel asked

roxas turned his head around to look at his best-friend, tears falling from his eyes, he turned his head back around and took another step towards the edge. axel saw how close roxas was to falling and ran up to him and pulled him away from edge pulling him into a protective but caring hug

"roxas what do you think your doin?" axel asked

roxas remained quiet

"roxas.....please tell me whats happened" pleaded axel

roxas still remained quiet, instead he brokedown in axels arms, axel slowly lowered himself and roxas to the floor, axel held roxas close trying to comfort him

"shhhhh...its ok just tell me what happened?" axel whispered

"i i cant axel...or he'll do it again" roxas said trying to calm himself down

"please roxas who was it?" axel pleaded again

"it was...mar...marluxia" roxas whispered

axels eyes widened and filled with rage

"what did he do to you?" axel asked slightly annoyed

roxas looked up and saw that axel was truely concerned as well as angry, roxas took one deep sigh

"he...he raped me" roxas whispered

"HE DID WHAT?!" axel yelled

axel took a deep breath before putting his head in his hands, roxas saw how upset axel was and wondered why

"right....roxas why didnt you tell me about this sooner? i could of sorted that pink haired puffter out by now" axel asked still angry

"he said that if i told anyone he do it again"roxas explained

"roxas...look hes a dick, hes not worth dying,and if he trys it again tell him to go fuck himself then walk away and if that dont work come find me and then he wont come near you...ok?" asked axel

"you'd do that?" asked roxas

"erm...yeah"axel said nervously

"thanks axel"roxas said whilst hugging axel

"your welcome roxas" axel said happily but slightly nervous

roxas looked up and saw that axel was smiling aswel as blushing, when axel realised this he turned his head away

"axel? what are you doin?" roxas asked

"nowt...thought someone shouted me" axel lyed

"stop lying to me!" roxas demanded

"i aint lying" lyed axel

"fine.....close your eyes" demanded roxas

"w..why?" axel asked

"i can tell when people are lying if there eyes are closed" roxas lyed

axel turned his head back around

"fine" axel said whilst closing his eyes

roxas took a breath before moving in and placing his lips on axels, axels eyes flew open to see that it was roxas. he closed his eyes again. the kiss lasted only seconds but once it was done both sat with the backs against the clock, both began to blush

"sorry" roxas said quietly

"why?...i liked it" axel said shyly

roxas eyes widened when the words sunk in and he realised that axel liked him as more than just a friend and that he felt the same, he got annoyed whenever axel talked to a lady and he got upset whenever he was on a mission

"im gonna go"axel said suddenly

"wha...why?" roxas asked trying not to sound upset

"cos of what i said, i shouldnt of said it roxas....you were upset and i took advantage of that"  
axel explained

"how in the hell did you take advantage of me? when i kissed you" roxas asked

axel looked into the small blondes eyes and saw that they were welling up

"i took advantage of you cos i was there for you when you were down, and ive done this comforting thing enough times to know what happens, and i knew you would do the same thing.  
and i didnt stop you" axel explained as he stood up

roxas stood up aswel and one tear fell from his eye

"im sorry" axel said as he gently wiped the tear away

"im not axel!"roxas yelled

"*sigh* im so very sorry roxas" axel said as he moved slightly closer

"what fo.." roxas was cut of by axels lips

the kiss was short but sweet, and when it was finished axel turned away from roxas and began to walk away

"where are you goin?" roxas demanded

"i just need some time to think ill be back soon" axel said whilst opening a dark portal

"axel..wait" roxas yelled

roxas walked over to axel and stood infront of him before wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly

"i forgive you" roxas whispered

the dark portal closed as axel began to hug roxas back, moments later axel placed his thumb and forfinger on roxas chin, tilting his head backward, axel smiled and so did roxas before axel moved in and kissed roxas, roxas stood on his toes whilst axel put one hand on roxas's head and the other around his waist pulling him closer, roxas wrapped his arms around axels neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. the kiss wasnt long but it was passoinate and once it was done axel gently placed roxas on the ground before kissing him on the forhead. both sat back on the edge of the clock tower, axel put one of his arms over roxas's shoulder whilst roxas put one around axels waist, and both sat like that and watched the sun set.

~the end~ 


End file.
